heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Confession/Gallery
Gallery Meg_admits_her_love_for_Hercules.jpg|Megara having pushed Hercules out of the falling pillar's way, taking the impact, and admits her love to him. File:S03M04_Danny_carrying_Sam.png|Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. Lotta and Gerald in love.jpg|Lotta confesses her feelings and love to Gerald. Manny_confesses_his_feelings_for_Ellie.jpg|Manny hanging like a possum, admits his love for Ellie. Devin I'm in love with you Carrie.png|Devin confesses his feelings for Carrie. File:TORI808.jpg|Tori Hanson confessing her feelings to Blake Bradley. Peter's_Confession.jpg|Peter Parker confess his feelings for Mary Jane Watson. File:MADISON381.jpg|Madison Rocca confessing her feelings to Nick Russell. File:S11e14_291.jpg|Stan Marsh confessing his feelings to Wendy Testaburger. Shrek_conesses_his_love_for_Fiona.jpg|Shrek confessing his love for Fiona after she reveals her ogre form to him. File:Stanley_confess_his_love_for_Tina.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss confessing his feelings to Tina Carlyle. Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for eachother.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof confessing their feelings for each other. File:Steven_and_Connie_making_up.jpg|Steven confessing his feelings to Connie after reconciling their relationship at Kevin's Party. File:Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri confessing their love for each other and reconciling their relationship. File:JR128.jpg|Jen Scotts confessing her feelings to Wesley Collins after Jen tells Wes that she likes him just the way he is. File:Scientificmethod_361.jpg|B'Elanna Torres confessing her feelings to Tom Paris. S2E41_Star_Butterfly_confesses_her_feelings_to_Marco.png|Star Butterfly confessed to Marco Diaz that she had a crush on him. Timebyepinkred.png|Yuuri confesses to Tatsuya that she loves him, but they could not be together due to the large gap in between their timelines, and thus she returned to her own time and found that due to the time change in the 30th century her family was still alive. File:Han_and_Leia_on_Endor.png|Leia Organa confessing her feelings to Han Solo after telling him that Luke is her brother. I Zinged.png|Ericka Van Helsing confessing her feelings for Dracula. File:LILY727.jpg|Lily Chilman confessing her feelings to Theo Martin. Megamind confesses for Roxanne.jpg|Megamind confessing his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten. Serena confesses for Ash.jpg|Serena confesses her feelings to Ash Ketchum. Amy Rose confesses for Sonic.jpg|Amy Rose confess her feelings to Sonic after he came back home. Arnold and Helga blushing.png|Arnold and Helga blushing after confessing their feelings for each other after curing Arnold's parents and the adult Green-Eyes of the Sleeping Sickness. Aladdin confesses his feelings for Jasmine.jpg|Aladdin confessing his feelings to Jasmine. Buzz loves Jessie.jpg|Buzz Lightyear confesses his feelings for Jessie The Cowgirl as he tells her how beautiful she is. Tiana confessing for Naveen.jpg|Tiana confessing her love for Naveen. Ted confesses to Maggie.jpg|Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) confessing his feelings to Maggie Dunlop. Batman confesses his feelings for Dr Chase.jpg|Bruce Wayne confessing his feelings to Dr. Chase Meridian. Stitch confesses his feelings for Angel.png|Stitch confesses his feelings to Angel that he love her Robstar.jpg|Robin Confesses his feelings for Starfire. Martha May confesses the The Grinch.jpg|Martha May Whovier confess her feelings to The Grinch after calling off the engagement and gives the ring back to Mayor Augustus Who. JackxSally.jpg|Jack and Sally confessing their feelings for each other. Videos Princess Tiana Party - Princess Tiana loves Naveen|Tiana confessing her love to Naveen. File:Steven and Connie Are Friends Again Kevin Party Steven Universe Cartoon Network|Steven and Connie confessing their love for each other. Anastasia - Ending Scene|Anastasia and Dimitri admitting their feelings for each other. File:Aladdin Happy Ending HD - Aladdin cartoon -Disney aladdin -Cartoon for kid|Aladdin confessing his love to Jasmine. File:Batman Forever - Ending|Bruce Wayne confessing his love to Dr. Chase Meridian. File:Star Trek Voyager "Scientific Method " P T Clip 5 of 5|Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres confessing their love for each other. File:Power Rangers Time Force - Jen and Wes|Jen Scotts confessing her love to Wesley Collins. File:Power Rangers Mystic Force - Final Scene Episode 32 "Mystic Fate"|Madison Rocca confessing her love to Nick Russell. File:Star Wars VI Return of the Jedi - "He is my brother" (Luke and Leia, Love Theme) (sub ITA)|Leia Organa confessing her love to Han Solo. File:Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Power Rangers vs Inflatron Episode 31 "Double-Edged Blake"|Tori Hanson confessing her love to Blake Bradley. File:Videl Finds Out Her Boyfriend Saved The World 7 Years Ago!|Videl confessing her love to Gohan after discovering that Gohan was the true hero who defeated Cell, not her father. File:Danny Phantom - Final Scene|Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. File:Ice Age The Meltdown Possum enough for me|Manny confess his feelings for Ellie. OK K.O Let's Be Heroes Episode 37 We Got Hacked Part 3|K.O.confessing his feelings for Dendy for they won't escape from the errors hacked Enid,Rad,RMS,Potato and Brandon. File:Power Rangers Jungle Fury - Final Scene (Now the Final Fury Episode)|Lily Chilman confessing her feelings to Theo Martin. Category:Galleries